Tigress the cub?
by LucasTheTiger
Summary: Po accidentally turned Tigress physically into a cub. What will the warriors from Jade Palace do so that nobody finds out? I'm really bad at writing summaries. It's better than the summary (I hope). Sorry for bad english and mistakes in spelling or gramma. Takes place after Kung fu Panda 2
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for all mistakes I make. I'm from Germany and would be happy if you tell me my mistakes

1.

Hall of Heros

It was a normal day at the Jade Palace. Po was studying the scrolls while the Furious Five were training. "Hmm... That sounds interesting" Po mumbled "With this spell you can turn anyone in a physically younger version of himself."

Quietly the door opened when Po read the spell out loud. He didn't hear the steps behind him which were getting faster with every second. "Po!" he heard the voice of a little girl shouting. When he turned around there stood a little tiger cub. Not older than four years.

The cub wore black pants and a red vest. With a confused look Po stared at the child "Hey, where do you come from? Little kids shouldn't play here" the Dragon Warrior as he lifted up the tiger and carried her to the door. "H-hey! I can walk by myself! Put me down! Po!" the cub shouted and kicked the panda in the stomach. "One moment! I know that kick! Tigress?" the big warrior was very confused "I did it! I just did the thing from the scroll! That's so awesome!"

"What did you do?" little Tigress asked and Po handed her the scroll. "I wonder how you're going to explain this to master Shifu." Po freezed in his move. He didn't even wanted to think about the punishment his master would give him. He couldn't even, because just two seconds later the red panda walked in.

"Po, I have to- What did you do?" Shifu hurried to the warriors in front of him and took the scroll from Tigress. She was now smaller than him, what Po thought was really funny. The grand master sighed "You are really lucky this time, panda! There is an antidote to this, but the scroll for it is in the archives. You will search it. But before you go, I have an announcement for all of you. Tigress, go and get the rest of the five, Po I have to talk to you privatly." Shifu explained. Tigress and Po bowed. Tigress got on all fours and ran out of the hall.


	2. Evening and Problems

Tigress went to the kitchen to call the others. When she came in the four warriors looked at her like she was a child - oh wait, she was one.

"Naw, who are you, little one?" Viper was the first to react. "I'm Tigress and now come. Shifu wants to speak to us" the tiger sighed.

"But why are you-", Mantis was cut up by Tigress racig out of the building.

"I'll explain later!"

With that Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Crane followed the cub to the Hall of Heros. Shifu already waited there with a red scroll in his hand. The six students stood in a line in front of their master.

"The next few days we will have a visitor here. The emperor himself will come to inspect the Jade Palace. He will arrive tomorrow afternoon. I expect just your best behavor. But before he arrives we have some problems to solve. Monkey and Crane, you will clean the training hall and the palace itself. However our biggest problem is Po's new mistake. Like you all can see he turned Tigress into a cub. If we can't find the announcement before the emperor gets here, we will need an excuse. I don't want him to think the Dragon Warrior isn't able to solve this problem. In that case, you, Tigress, will play the role of a child and act like one. You will also need a new name" Shifu explained his request.

"Yes master" the kung fu warriors answered.

Monkey and Crane went to the training hall and the other four stayed. "Aaaaand... What name shall we use for Tigress?" Po asked and tried to lift her up, what she however averted.

"Mabye something like Hǔ*? That would fit to her" Viper suggested.

"Don't you think, that's to conspicuous?" Mantis argued.

"How about Biāo**? That fits and it's not to conspicuous" Tigress said.

~In the evening~

Every one sat in the kitchen for dinner. Po was cooking while the others talked about tomorrow, when the emperor should arrive. They were excited and a bit nervous.

While eating, Po thought about Tigress being a good actor. He couldn't stop himself from asking: "So, Tigress, are you good at acting? I mean, you don't seem like someone who is good in playing a child."-"You have no idea, Po" Monkey said and shook his head "You don't know Tigress like we know her."

"I can answer for myself, Monkey" Tigress didn't sound as serious as she wanted. She sounded more like a sulky kid. Mantis chuckled. "That's a conversation between the adults, nothing for little kids." He laughed but stopped immediately when he saw Tigress's "Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you"-look, which looked really cute in Po's opinion.

Shifu cleared his throat to get attention. "Tigress, you will sleep in one of the guest rooms. We don't want unnecessary attention. Po, you go with her to the basement. Tigress will need smaller clothes and there is a box with old clothes."

After they finished eating, Po and Tigress made their way to the cellar. The steps were way higher than Tigress expected, after all she was a cub. Po accidentally dropped the candel, so they stood in the dark. While Po tried to find the candel, Tigress just stood there and watched him. Her feline eyes were perfect for the dark and shone up to the Dragon Warrior. When he saw her, Po jumped up in fear. But short after he realised that it was just his friend.

Tigress picked up the candel, but without matchstick, she couldn't light it.

"Po, right above you, there is the box. Just turn around, and grab it" the feline directed him. Slowly but targeted the big panda moved. He grabbed the box and went to the supposed staires.

"Po, could you please get off the table?" he heard Tigress childish voice. "Oh, it's so dark I can't see my own paw!" Po complained and got off the table. This time he really went to the stairs and the two came up again.

The Dragon Warrior carried the big box to the room next to Tigress's and wished her a good night, before he entered his own room and went to sleep.

* Hǔ is chinese and means tiger

**Biāo is chinese too and means stripes or tiger cat

If you have some ideas for the story, let me know and write a mail. If you have some children OCs send me things about them and I'm going to use them in the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!


	3. Day 1 (Some really cute moments)

The next morning the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were already up when the morning gong could be heard. They had lots to do. In half an hour the emperor would be there. The Five hurried through the palace while Po was preparing lunch. Two hours he already stood in the kitchen and still wasn't ready.

When the gong rang, the students stood in a line in front of the palace doors. They waited for the visitor to come in. But he didn't come. Minutes went by and still no one opened the portal. Shifu's ear twitched, he slowly went to the gate and opened it. The emperors procession was really slow. They were at the half of the Thousand Stairs and Shifu almost thought they would never get in. He sight and went back to his students.

"Huh! You're like snails! Just, let me go by myself" the masters of the Jade Palace heard a deep voice speaking. Just seconds after that, the portal opened and a majestic lion came in.

The seven warriors bowed in respect. " Welcome to the Jade Palace, your majesty" Shifu greeted him.

"No need for such respect-stuff, Shifu old friend!" the emperor laughed.

"Friend?!" Po almost shouted. "I didn't know you were a friend of the emperor, Master. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, Po-"

"You have to be the Dragon Warrior! Pinky said you were fluffy, but that you're really that fluffly?!" the lion laughed.

"Pinky?" the Furious Five asked contemporaneous.

Shifu spoke through his clenched teeth: "Not. In. Front. Of. The. Students... Garfield" he added with a smirk.

"Oh! You didn't!"

"Oh yes, I did!"

"Pinky" and "Garfield" stared in each others eyes. After like ten second they started to laugh, like no one ever heard Shifu laugh. The students just stood there, totally perplexed. It took like five minutes for the two to get their laughs under control. "Er, that was strange" Crane whispered.

"Okay, back to business. You said you had six students?" the emperor asked.

"Yes, regular they're just six, but at the moment they're seven" Shifu answered.

"So, and where is the seventh?"

"Master Tigress is at the moment on a mission in another palace to get some secret scrolls."

"And who are you, litte one?" the lion turned to Tigress.

"I'm Biǎo" Tigress answered and bobbed back and forth on her feet, her arms crossed behind her back.

"Her father is on a journey and he wanted her to train here. Biǎo is really talented. She learned in two days more than others in a wohle month" Shifu explained proudly.

Suddenly the big portal opened and six geese came in, the emperors servants. Four of them were carrying sedan while the other two were hauling two big, black suitcases.

"Your majesty, your luggage" one goose said and the servants went quickly down the stairs to the valley.

"Wow" Po humorlessly said. "They're really nice" Mantis added sarcasticly.

It was quiet until... Po's tummy decided to demonstrate the mating callof a blue whale, actually it just growled but that's almost the same thing.

"Hunger" the Dragon Warrior assessed shortly.

The warriors and their majestic visitor decided to get breakfast and went to the kitchen. There, everyone sat down except for Tigress. She tried to climb on the chair, but with no succces. In the end Po set the feline on her chair and grinned. She looked really cute, when she was angry.

While eating, the lion started to tell how Shifu got the nickname "Pinky". He told that when Shifu and he were still young, the red panda washed one of his red bands with his white vest and it turned pink. He had to wear it until he had saved enough money to buy a new one. Everybody laughed at this and Po wished he could have seen this.

Then it was Shifu's turn to explain the nickname "Garfield":"Every month in the royal family there were a day when the lunch was lasagne. Every month Garfield ate all the lasagne before one of us could even look."

Everyone laughed and they started eating. Po had cooked his Secret Ingridient Soup, wich his friends so loved.

After eating the Five and Po went to the training hall and Shifu and the emperor started the inspectation.

~Training hall~

Little Tigress ran to the training parcour, but was stopped by Crane. " I don't think you should do this right now. How about you start with the dummy? It's for the training of children and if Master Shifu and the emperor come in, it's more safe."

With a growl the feline went to the figure, wich beated Po in his first lesson. On this thing she used to learn her first attacks when she was younger. It brought back old memories. With a little smile the tiger girl attacked it (like in this flashback in KFP1). The dummy crashed into the wall and Po, who watched the whole szene, just stared with an open mouth.

The other four were unimpressed, they knew Tigress was very strong in this age and had no problem with it. Everyhting went good. They trained for a few hours. When Po decided to start a round through the parcour, he did everything alright, until he got stuck between two wooden warriors. The others were to busy to notice it, so Tigress jumped down to help him. She twisted the equipment so Po got free and the feline fought against the spinning wood warrior.

Right in that moment their master and the emperor entered the hall. Everyone looked up and bowed to them. But when the lion saw the little child in the middle of the parcour, his eyes widened.

"How can you let that child train there?! It's too dangerous! Sometimes you're really irresponsible, Shifu!" he shouted out. Immediatly the Dragon Warrior grabbed the cub and carried her to the edge.

"I'm so sorry, Master. Biāo just jumped down there, I couldn't stop her, she was too fast. It won't happen again, I promise" the Panda apoligized.

After that Shifu turned to Tigress. "You know exactly that I don't want you to train with the Wooden Worriors. For disregarding my instruction you will run the Thousand stairs up and down fifty times, now!"-"Yes master" the little girl bowed and went to the door.

"Wait, Biāo, you don't have to do this. Shifu don't be so hard to her. She's just a child. You can't punish her like you punished Master Tigress earlier. Or do you want to do the same mistake twice?" the majestic animal said.

Suddenly Tigress felt really angry. This guy just called her a mistake, for she, that was almost as bad as to be called "monster". Unnoticed Viper slithered behind the feline. With her tail she held the cub's paw and whispered: "Don't."

Shifu sighed. "Okay, you all have the day off" he shook his head in disbelieve. His students bowed and made their way out off the training hall.


	4. I'm too lazy to think of name

After getting out off the hall the warriors splitted up. Po and Monkey went to the Valley, Crane exercised his calligraphy and Mantis cleaned his acupuncture needles. Tigress and Viper were left behind in the yard.

"So, what shall we do, Biāo?" Viper asked.

"Let's play something!" the little tiger shouted.

Viper was everytime impressed about Tigress's acting skills. The feline was now even more childish then when the two met twenty years ago.

"Okay then what do you want to play?"

"Dominos!" Tigress shouted excitedly. It was really cute. The tiger style master ran up to her room to get the box with the domino stones. She had kept then since Shifu teached her how to control her strenght and sometimes she and Viper played with them.

Right after she came back, the emperor and her master came out off the training hall, too.

"Do you want to play with us, your majesty?" the cub asked playfully.

Shifu glanced at her, he had teached her not to do something like that. But at the moment she wasn't Tigress. She was Biāo, and Biāo wasn't raised by him. The tiger did her thing really good. She didn't act a bit like the one she actually was.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm not very good" the lion answered laughing.

"Okay, then let's start!" Tigress took a seat on the ground and opened the box. There were many dominos in it, one site was gold, the other one was white. The cub placed the first domino and looked eagerly to the other feline. He took a stone and placed it right after Tigress's. Then it was Vipers turn.

They played some minutes until the emperor dropped one domino and the line of stones completely fell over. He lost the game and went with Shifu to the Hall uf Heroes.

Now the girls were lonely again. Meanwhile it was noon and time for lunch. Right when the two wanted to go to the kitchen Po came up the stairs, gasping for air.

"I was wondering *gasp* if you want *gasp* to come with to *gasp* my dad's restaurant?" with that the panda collapsed in front of the females.

The two looked to each other and nodded. They waites 'til Po got up again and went to the Valley. Po took, after some protests from Tigress's site, the cub's paw. When they entered the village all villagers looked at them. It was unusual to have a little tiger there. They all knew Tigress, but they were afraid of other tigers.

~Flash back: 50 years ago~

 _Oogway was walking through the village. He had a vision. Something bad would happen, and it had something to do with that tiger clan from the east._

 _In the evening he went back to the palace. Nothing had happen but it would come..._

 _Fire. Fire everywhere. Crying children and screaming adults. The Valley of Peace was under attack. The tigers were everywhere. They tortured and killed the villagers. They had come to get control about the little village._

 _They only stopped when Oogway came down the stairs. He beated one tiger after the other. Even in a fifty to one battle he won. The tigers escaped and the people were frightened for their lifes. Since that day everybody in the valley was afraid of tigers, except of course Oogway and Shifu..._

~End flash back~

Everyone knew the story from fifty years ago, they were still frightened. Some pigs and geese wimped out. Some littles piglets hid behind their father. Po didn't seem to notive it. But Tigress felt really bad. She felt relegated to her past, when the other kids in the orhpanage were so scared of her.

The feline heard whispers and derogatory comments like "Why is there such a monster?" or "One monster is enough for this valley". One old goat even shouted out off her window: "Takes this monster away from! We should banish all tigers from the aria! These monsters are just brutal warriors!" Tigress couldn't hold it and tears began to run down her face. In anger and sadness she let go of Po's paw and just ran out of the village.

Viper was right behind her when the feline left and she followed her all the way to an old cave in the middle of the bamboo forest. Slowly Viper entered. She heard some loud sobs, but when she slithered further there were a junction. Viper decided just to follow the sound. So she came further and further until she saw a light right in front of her.

Slowly she came closer. When she stepped out there was a beautifull sight. Waterfalls and great green grasslands... and one little tiger girl sitting on the edge of a puddle. Single tears ran down her face and dripped into the water. The tiger's arms were slung around her knees and she trembeled. Her eyes were red from cyring but gradually she stopped subbing and breathed normally.

Viper gently put her tail on Tigress's shoulder. When the feline turned around Viper could see the wet fur in her face. Tigress subbed one more time.

"Sssshhhh...Everything's alright" the snake tried to comfort her friens, who immediatly pulled her into a big hug.

"I know how you hate this name and how hurt you are right now, but still I like you, the boys like you and Shifu loves you, too. Even if he doesn't shows it much. And now come. Let's go back to the village. The others are worried" Viper grabbed the cub's paw with her tail but Tigress didn't stand up.

"I don't want to" she whispered "I don't want to be treated like this. They all hate me. I'll stay here."

"But you can't just stay here. What about the others and the valley? Who will protect the villagers when you're not there?"

"You and the others can handle this. And the villagers hate me anyways. They would banish me even for saving their little, pathetic lifes..."

"That's not true. They respect and trust you. Without you there is no one who fights even with countless wounds and broken bones. Without you we'd be lost!"

Slowly Tigress stood up and trotted to Viper. "Sorry" she whispered "Let's go".

Together the two girls went to the cave and back to the valley. Serveral villagers came towards them when they leaved the valley running and screaming. Something had to be wrong.

The two warriors ran to the entrance and watched how a group of leopards chained their friends. When the enemies turned around Viper attacked them but one of them, probabaly their leader, dodged the punch and grabbed Viper's neck, so she couldn't do anything.

Tigress got into her fighting stance. The leopards laughed at her "What?! You will defeat us now? You're their last hope?" the leader yelled and cried of laughter.

"Yes" Tigress just answered and two leopards ran towards her. She dodged the punches and kicks they threw at her. In one moment she could grab the one's arm. She hold it as hard as she could and threw her enemy in his comrade. Both of them went unconscious.

Tigress smiled at the other opponents and made a step in their direction. They had definetely underestimated her. When the rest of the gang attacked her, Tigress simply beated them, too. The leopards got imprisoned by some rhinos and Tigress liberated her friends.

Shortly after that a goose with a noodle hat ran toward the Dragon Warrior and hugged him. "Po! I was worried! Don't do this again! Come, I'll spend you and your friends a soup!" But before they could go the old goat from the window came down and apologized at Tigress. Some children came and hugged her as thank you. Now the villagers knew they could trust the little tiger. She saved the day.

After dinner wich was supposed to be their lunch Tigress played with some kids in the valley and Po went to the archives to start his search for the antidote. But he didn't find anything acceptable.

In the late evening everyone went to bed. Tomorrow would be a new day with new problems to solve.


	5. Chapter 5

I am back! But I'm really busy with school so I don't have much time to write

The morning gong rang, immediately the students shot out off their rooms to greet Grandmaster Shifu and the emperor.

"Good morning, Master" the Five and Po said in unison before the Five added "and your Majesty."

"Oh right, morning your Majesty" Po added with a yawn.

"Today you will spair against each other, then you will meditate for an hour at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. After that you-" But the master was cut up by Zeng who rushed in and screamed.

"Bandits! In the Bao Gu Orphanage! Hurry!" and the goose collapsed on the ground.

"Po and Ti- Biāo! Go there and stop them!" Shifu instructed the warriors.

Said two warriors ran outside, direction orphanage and in less than ten minutes they arrived. With a kick Tigress opened the door and went in. There were at least twenty water buffalos beating the children up.

Po could see Tigress' angry face from the corner of his eye. She was in rage mode. She spent six years of her life her, it was a part of her and she wouldn't let them destroy it. All eyes were on the two kung fu masters, as they got in their fighting stances.

The bandits looked at each other and one started laughing. "So, is the Jade Palace so disgracefull that they have to send a little kid to stop us? You definetely underestimated us." He raised his arm to punch little Tigress in the face but she dodged and kicked him, so he flew against some tables. The cub nodded to Po and started runnning towards the enemies, the Dragon Warrior right behind her.

One by one the feline beated up all buffalos until none of them would get up anymore. Po meanwhile carried the knocked out bandits outside the building and cheered to his friend. She was no bit overwhelmed, as he had expected.

After the fight had ended and all the enemies were gone, Tigress took the bag full of gold the bandits were trying to steel and held it towards the old goat, who tried to comfort the children around her. She was trembeling and just stared at Tigress. At her teeth, at her claws and remebered when she was almost killed by a little tiger girl over twenty years ago.

The goat closed her eyes in fear and stammered "Y-you c-c-can t-take i-i-i-it! But p-p-p-p-please d-don't k-kill m-m-m-me!"-"But I don't want to-" Tigress wanted to comfort the old lady, but she just screamed and slided away from her.

In anger the little girl ran into the building, trough the long corridors to a big metal door. She heard Po panting behind her and openend the door. It was really thick, 50 cm. The room behind the door was dark and dirty. Many damaged toys were laying there since Tigress left the orphanage. They were tries to control her strength, old memories. The feline could almost see herself in the corner, Shifu in the middle of the room.

 _"I am Tigress! Tigress the monster! The monster no one wants..."_

That was when she first met Shifu, who later adopted her.

As Po stood in the door way he watched Tigress picking up an old domino right next to the bed. "Woah, who's room is that? And why is the door so thick?" Po questioned.

"It was mine..." Tigress said lost in her thoughts "And the door, well, how would you try to keep a tiger under control?" She placed the piece of wood in front of her.

"That's *sniff* really sad *sniff*" Po said without looking away from his friend.

"You overreact" was all the tiger said to this while she was looking around in the room. It definetely wasn't cleaned all the time. Everywhere was dust and spiderwebs.

"It's so dark here, can you open the win- Why is there no window?" Po asked in confusion.

"There is no window" she hesitated "so no one could see me" With every word the feline became quieter. Po had to wipe away a tear which ran down his round face.

Tigress ear twiched. In the moment she turned around the room went black and a loud slam could be heard.

"Gottcha!" the old goat shouted through the thick metal. The two warriors were caught in a prison like room.

Po ran to the door and punched against it. He shouted to let him go but nobody heard him. The panda sighed "I didn't expect that..."

"I should have known it..." Tigress whispered and her eyes glowed dangerous in the dark.

"WE WILL STARVE TO DEATH!" Po cried loudly.

" You know, the Dragon warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginko le-"

"But I don't want some stupid dew!" he cried... again.

"Stop crying!" Tigress punched Po in the belly, he flew against the metal door, bounced back and collided with her, so both of them flew against the wall behind them.

Tigress was really angry now, she went to the door and got in her fighting stance. She took some momentum and punched it. A loud slam and a quiet crack were heard. There was now a big dent in the metal but it just didn't open.

"Ooooouuuuuuch!" Tigress yelled "That hurts!"

"Wait- didn't you say, you feel nothing?" the Panda asked in confusion.

"Yes, but my body is not like after punching the ironwood trees. Now I'm four years old!" Tigress explained trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh... Is that a problem for our escape plan?"

"Yes, Po, it is."

In that moment the door suddenly opened a bit and a little goose looked into the room. He showed the two to come out and then ran away. After the two leaved the dark bedroom Po looked after Tigress' paw. It was a little swollen and obviously the bone was broken. It hurted a lot.

Po asked one of the caretakers for a bandage so he could tape her wound. As it was done Tigress wanted to leave and get back to the Jade Palace but some kids asked her to play and Po just agreed and went outside alone. He would come for her later.

~Meanwhile in the Jade Palace~

The rest of the Five, Shifu and the emperor sat at the breakfast table and talked.

"So, Shifu, what did you just want to say?" the lion asked with a smirk.

"I... was going to say 'Tigress', but then I remembered that she isn't here so I decided to send Biāo." Shifu explained half lying.

"But why Biāo? Oh I know, she reminds you of Tigress in this age. But you have to admit, she looks almost exactly like Tigress" the emperor continued.

Shifu gulped and looked to his students. The emperor may never get to know what really went on. Never.

After breakfast the students went to the traing hall.

"So... Do you know if Tigress comes back before I have to go again? I'd like to ask her somerthing"

Shifu took a breath when Po stepped in. He had saved Shifu from giving a really bad lie as answer.

"Hey Shifu, your majesty, Biāo wanted to stay and play a bit. I hope it's ok."

Sorry for the sudden ending, but I just have no more ideas at the moment. Pleeeaaaase I need ideas. If you have some please tell me ._.


	6. I'm back

**I'm back with a new chapter. After this long break you deserve to read more. But I'm planning on ending the story after two or three more chapters.**

At Bao Gu

Little Tigress played with some little ducks, much to the displeasure of some caretakers who just sat in a corner and were to afraid to say something.

In the evening Po came to fetch the tiger, but to his surprise Tigress didn't want to go. Po grabbed her by her wrist and tried to pull her out. It looked like a father-daughter-fight until Tigress realized what she was doing and immediately stopped to fight back. The movement was so fast that Po tripped over his own feet.

On their way to the Jade Palace, Tigress started to tell the panda about her afternoon. He noticed that Tigress seemed to not have played all too often with other children. And the excitement in her voice told him that she had enjoyed it. It was one of the rare moments when Tigress showed her emotions. Po wished she was this happy more often **(Is this sentence right? It sounds so wrong. Please correct me).**

The two reached the thousand steps as a yawn escaped Tigress' little mouth. The cutest yawn Po had ever heard. She rubbed her eyes to dispel the fatigue. The feline was really tired, she didn't even say something when Po lifted her up and carried her all the way up.

When they arrived at the top Tigress was already sleeping, she had curled herself up to a little ball and her tail was slung around Po's arm. He looked down at her and decided to bring her to bed.

It was in the middle of the night that Tigress woke up, something flowed down her face. She wiped her nose and saw blood on the white fur on her arm. Looking around in the room, the feline tried to find some tissues, but there weren't any. The little tiger stood up, one paw under her nose to stop the blood from dripping on the floor.

In the kitchen she found a box of tissues, it was placed on top of a high shelf. Tigress took a chair and tried to reach it, but she wasn't tall enough. Without wantig to wake anyone she tiptoed to Po's room. She stood next to his bed in the darkness and shook his arm to wake him up. Slowly the big panda's eyes opened and he stared at his nightly visitor.

Half of Tigress' face and her clothing were full of blood as she whispered: "Help me." Po stared again and... screamed like a girl. "What happened?!"

"Shsh! You'll wake the others!"

But it was to late, just a few second later the rest of the five stood in the door. Crane went unconscious, he just couldn't see blood. It made him feel sick.

"Yeah, what happened?" Monkey asked.

"I got a bad nosebleed and couldn't reach the tissues in the kitchen, so I wanted to ask Po, but he screamed like a girl" Tigress replied dryly.

Viper, as the only one who didn't panic, took the feline by the paw and said in her motherly voice: "Naw, come on, let's get you cleaned up, Tigress _._ "

The emperor who had suddenly appeared behind them raised his voice. "Tigress? _This_ is _the_ great Master Tigress? Are you kidding me?"

Everyone turned around slowly, very slowly, afraid what would happen now.

"Nooooooo, this is _little_ Master Tigress" Po answered ever so slowly.

"What's going on in here?" The five (minus Crane) and Po looked shocked at their master Shifu who had appeared as fast as the lion before him. It was silence until... "CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT?!" Po screamed in excitement. "Don't change the subject, Panda", Shifu replied.

"Did you lie to me, Shifu? Master Viper just called "Biāo" Tigress" the emperor stated.

Looks were exchanged. The Five and Po were nervous, but Shifu calmly explained the situation: "Well, since Biāo looks a lot like Tigress and she's a tiger as well, her fellow team mates sometimes confuse her as Master Tigress." Viper sighed in relief whereas Po started to stutter: "U-uhm, yeah, that's the reason, e-excactly."

"I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but the floor is filling with blood from my nose" Little Tigress drew the attention back to herself. The first to react was Viper who took the cub by the paw and dragged her out of the building towards the bathhouse. The thick liquid was still dripping and left a blood trail in the yard.

The full moon was shining bright in the night sky but the stars were covered by big rain clouds. "You have to be more careful if we don't want to get busted" Tigress reminded the reptile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And thanks to everyone who wrote a review and gave me some new ideas. Especially tigerlover101 for their idea with Zan. Thank you all :D**

* * *

The days went by. After the incident in the orphanage nothing special happend. Tigress' arm healded fast from the injury she got from punching that metal door and Po hadn't found the spell to change her back yet.

However throughout the acting nobody noticed Tigress change in mind and mood. Even without acting she was almost like a real child. Only when the emperor left and the masters were on their own once again, Shifu noticed the strange behavor.

It was afternoon. Shifu had given them the day off and he was now on his way to meditate in the Hall of Heros. When he entered the hall the first thing he saw was his adoptive daughter, laying on her stomach and placing some domiones on the floor. When she heard his footsteps coming closer, the little tiger shot up to greet her master.

"Hello, Ba- Master Shifu", she bowed as Shifu raised his eyebrow.

"Hm? Were you just about to call me 'Baba'?" the red panda asked in fascination.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why, it just came to my mind" Tigress apologized.

"No need for an apologize, I was just surprised. Tell me, why do you... play... in the Hall of Heros? Didn't you say you were too old for toys when you were thirteen?"

"I said that? Well, I just felt like it and... I don't actually know why I played here...?" It was more of a question than an answer. But she didn't really have the time to overthink it again. Right in this momet Zeng, the messager goose came in "A message for Master Tigress!"

Tigress took the scroll and began to read the letter:

 _Dear Tigess_

 _I'm going to visit you. I don't know when this letter will arrive, so I'll come on Wednesday evening. We're going to have a lot of fun! We can play checkers and you can teach me more Kung fu! And maybe we can invite the crocodiles, too._

 _Much love_

 _Zan_

Tigress smiled at this, but then she remembered the circumstances and mumbled "That's not good..." before handing the scroll to her master. "Zeng, what day is it?" he asked immediately. "Wednesday" Zeng answered while sweeping the floor.

"What do we do now, Master?We can't send Zan back home right after he arrives" Little Tigress worried. "We'll indroduce you as Biāo of course and tell him that Tigress is on a mission."

Right then someone knocked on the door. A little gap opened and a goosling streched his head into the hall. After a short analysis of the situation inside he finally opened the door completely and came in.

"Hello!" Zan happily exclaimed. His big, innocent eyes looked eagerly at Shifu and Tigress. "I'm sorry, I'm a little early. Where is Tigess?"

The grand master stepped forward "Zan, Tigress is currently on a mission. This is Biāo, she trains temporarily here. Since you're the same age, you can spend the day together." Shifu left the hall and the two children were on their own.

"Hey, do you know how to play checkers?" Zan asked excited.

"Of course, let's play!"

While the two were playing Zan noticed something odd. "Hey, you're Tigess!" he screamed. _How could he possibly know?_ Tigress thought. "What? I'm not Tigress, I'm Biāo!"

"No you're not. You play with Tigess' strategy. And she- you told me once that no one except me ever saw through it!"

"That's just an accident!" Oogway's words echoed in the little tiger's head: _There are no accidents._ "Ok, Zan come over here, I'll tell you a secret!"Tigress requested.

Zan went over to her and leaned his head hear hers. "I'm really Tigress" she whispered. "I know" the goosling dryly replied "That's what I already said. Can we continue playing then?" Zan was completely unimpressed as he sat down again. _Children are really weird sometimes..._ Tigress thought before making her next move.

At the archieves

"Nope, nope, nope, no" Po muttered as he threw a bunch of scrolls behind him. "Come on, little scroll! You have to be somewhere here!"

He was about to give up and go up to find something to eat, when suddenly he slipped on one of the many scrolls on the ground.

"Ouch" the panda growned as he took one of the many mysteries from his face. He was rolling it up again while reading its contents and froze in place. This was the spell he was looking for.

"Great! Now I just have to-" And with a loud _"thud"_ he Po landed on his face again. Carefully he got up and climbed the stairs to the outside world.

The sky was a beautiful dark blue, turning into pink and orange near the setting sun. Po wanted to tell Tigress right away about his succes and turn her back, but when he saw how she laughed and played with Zan in front of the training hall, he started questioning if should really do this. Sure, Tigress wanted to be an adult again and would definetely try to force him into turning her back if she new he had the scroll. But he wanted her to be as happy as now and he wasn't sure if that would happen if she was back to normal. The panda hid the scroll in his shorts and sat down on the stairs to watch over the two children.

He watched how Zan would chase Tigress in a game of tag and how she would climb on the small the tree near the stairs,how Zan would to climb after her but soon gave up as he realized that it was impossible with his little wings. Po watched how the goosling would start to throw small pebbels at her and how Tigress would dodge them, but lose her balance and fall down only to be tagged by her little friend and start to chase him. It was heartwarming, Po thought.

He didn't notice Shifu coming up behind him and jumped a little as his master spoke.

"Have you found the scroll?"

"Yes, master, I have. But..." Po trailed off. Should he really say that?

"But what?" the red panda next to him asked.

"Buuuuuut... I was wondering, if... we... uhm... could, I don't know, maybe let Tigress have the childhood she never really had and turn her back in a few moons?" Po was getting faster with every word he spoke and as he reached the end of the sentence his voice was, at least, three octaves higher than the usual.

"I think you should discuss this matter with Tigress herself" Shifu answered and vanished as if he had never been there.

Po thought about it. And a few minutes later he gathered his courages and called out to her.

 **The end**

* * *

 **I'm just gonna let you decide for yourselves wether or not Tigress agrees.**


End file.
